


No Retreat, No Surrender

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: After everything with Chuck is over, Sam and Dean move up to Rufus’ cabin in Montana, to finally retire. After the hunting life they’ve led, they know there’s plenty of people and monsters left out there that have a score to settle. All the monsters forgotten, memories avoided and choices made in the past make what happens next even worse.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	No Retreat, No Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).



> Not my characters, only my words. Written for the 2020 Wincest Reverse bang. A curtain fic interrupted.  
> Thank you to bluefire986 for the inspiring artwork and story idea, it was amazing to get a chance to write for this!

Check out the amazing art master post on [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/23260.html) or [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790606).

*****

Sam and Dean thought after the whole Chuck thing, it was finally time to hang it up. Jack and Cas were doing well running things out of the bunker, and it suddenly seemed too busy and crowded in their own home. Time to quit while they were ahead (or at least alive).

They moved into Rufus’ cabin, up in Whitefish, just over the line from Canada. There was a lot to be fixed up around the place. They had to get the garage setup and usable for Baby before winter arrived. Dean also put a lot of work into updating the barely adequate kitchen since he’d gotten used to the nice one at the bunker. Sam built a lot of bookcases to hold all the books he’d brought along with him and installed a satellite on the roof to get better wifi.

All was well until it was not.

*****

Sam was gone down into town on his weekly supply run. Usually this involved visits to the library, post office and grocery store. Normally Dean would have joined him, just to get out and about and have a chance to drive Baby. But this morning he’d happened to have slept in. Something about being thoroughly fucked into the mattress the night before. He was enjoying a peaceful morning on their front porch, finishing his third cup of coffee. It was nice not having Sam there to give him a hard time about excessive caffeine consumption.

All of a sudden the coffee had gotten to him, so he left his mug on the porch railing and hotfooted it to the bathroom. He took care of business quickly and then returned to the porch. The coffee had cooled a little so he drank the rest of it in one go. Time to get something done. Seemed like a good day to work on Baby. He noticed a strange aftertaste in his mouth as he headed back in to get the kitchen cleaned up after breakfast and to get the refrigerator ready to be refilled when Sam returned.

At first he just felt woozy, maybe from standing up too quickly? But then he had to grab onto the edge of the quartz countertop he’d installed last month. The slick edge didn’t give him much of a gripping surface and he went down, trying to roll and protect his head was the last thought he had. Until it all went to black.

***

Sam returned earlier than he’d thought he’d be able to manage, he was looking forward to seeing Dean’s face light up with the bag of barbecue sandwiches he’d brought home from Snuffy’s. Dean was always going on and on about how they were as good as anything they’d ever eaten down in Texas. Sam knew that was because the owners were actually Texas natives who’d moved up to Whitefish for the much cooler weather. Sam agreed with Dean that Bud and Jim sure knew how to cook the hell out of a brisket or a side of ribs.

Unfortunately Dean didn’t seem to be around. It would have been nice to have the help, working with only one arm. Having re-injured his shoulder it was back in a sling again which made life a little harder. Sam shrugged and unloaded the groceries, packing the refrigerator with a week’s worth of food and beer. Dean kept threatening to start home brewing now that he had the time. Sam reminded himself that the day they celebrated as their anniversary was coming up, maybe that would be a good present for him this year. A brewing kit was probably something he could find on Amazon.

He noticed that the refrigerator hadn’t been cleaned out and rearranged like Dean usually did before they did the weekly re-stock. Strange. And Dean’s dirty coffee cup was on the counter, right near the edge, instead of in the dishwasher. Also strange. It would have been nice for Dean to keep up with the usual housework chores, especially since Sam couldn’t do too much because of his shoulder re-injury.

Sam got an icepack for his now aching shoulder out of the freezer and settled down to read one of his new library books out on the porch, the weather was so beautiful on this early spring day, it was unusually warm. He caught a glimpse of movement in the doorway of the garage and thought it must be Dean. Of course he’d be out in there working on the car like always. He set down his book and went back into the kitchen to grab the barbecue sandwiches while they were still warm, and a couple of Del Sol’s.

The garage lights weren’t on which seemed strange. Why would Dean be in here fumbling around in the dark? He called out, “Hey, got us some lunch!” as he passed through the door. He was setting down the bottles and sandwiches on the corner of the workbench when he heard heavy footsteps and then something hit him hard. He felt the blow across the back of his skull, heard a loud crack and then he was falling into the black.

***

Sam came to all in a rush, bursting out through the blackness and right back into a whole mess of pain. His head felt like it was splitting open, something…there had been someone in their garage.

He looked around, wincing at the pain of moving his head. He was chained to a chair, and still had his sling on, but his shoulder was throbbing, probably from falling when he’d gotten knocked out. It stank in this place, like copper and rank water, damp like a cellar or a basement. He finally spotted Dean on the rough cement floor, somewhat behind him, shackled around the neck to a metal pole that seemed to be holding up the ceiling. His brother’s face was bloodied and beaten, his knuckles in a terrible state, indicating he’d fought back at some point. The metal collar around his neck seemed much too tight. Was he even breathing?

Dean moaned and shifted, answering Sam’s question, but didn’t open his eyes.

“Dean?” Sam whispered.

“Mmm okay, Sammy, just another ten,” Dean slurred, eyes still shut.

“Dean, wake up, we’re in trouble,” Sam whispered, a little more urgently. He rattled the chains keeping him tied to the chair, he noticed that unfortunately the chair had a metal frame, which would be much harder to break. The cuffs around his wrists looked familiar, like the en-spelled ones that they had used on Crowley all those years ago.

Dean just grunted and tried to turn over. The rattle of the chains attached to his collar seemed to wake him up the rest of the way. His eyes snapped open, searching the four corners of the room, quickly coming to rest on Sam.

“Shit, the fucker got you too. I was hoping you were out there somewhere tracking me down,” Dean said.

“Who got me? What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“It’s a vamp, one who was apparently bonded to that giant cage fighter dude, Maul.”

“The one Garth offed?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one, so the guy who took us, he’s looking for revenge. Thinks we were the ones who killed Maul.”

“Well, that’s better than him going after Garth I guess. But how do we get out of this?”

“You are not going to get out of this or anything else,” a deep voice said from the darkness at the end of the cellar. “Might as well give up now and get used to idea.”

“Eh, buzz off, Twilight,” Dean said, still lying on the floor.

Sam was wondering why Dean hadn’t sat up yet, and then he saw his brother’s left arm, it was obviously broken, his hand was essentially pointing the wrong way and too much blood soaked his jacket from the elbow on down. Sam knew right then and there that it was going to be up to him to get them out of this situation. Okay then, game on.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, trying to get the guy’s attention on him instead of taking Dean’s bait and beating on him even more. “My brother tells me that you’re a friend of Maul’s? He was a hell of a cage fighter, really impressive.”

“You keep his name out of your mouth, stinking bag of blood,” the vamp hissed, suddenly right in Sam’s face in that freaky fast way vampires had of moving.

Sam reared back and brought his head forward, head butting Maul’s mate as hard as he could manage, forehead to forehead. The vamp flew back and crashed into a metal table knocking everything off of its surface, glass and metal hitting the floor with a terrible crash. The vamp didn’t move, and for a moment, Sam was hoping he’d knocked him out on the first try. You never knew with vamps, how strong they’d be, or how prepared to fight they’d really be when things really got going.

The vamp was back up off the ground and right back in his face before Sam could even blink. Shit, so he was one of the strong ones then. He’d just have to deal.

“You absolute idiot, I am vampire. Your pathetic human fighting moves are not going to win the day,” the vamp said, hissing and showing his teeth in what he probably thought was a terrifying display.

Sam threw his head back and laughed even though the injury to the back of his skull and his forehead throbbed in time. He kept it going when he saw the hurt look on the idiot vamp’s face. Pouting just didn’t work with those horrible teeth.

“Sammy, what’re you doing?” Dean whispered.

“I can hear you, I can hear everything, every single thing. You forget at your peril that I am vampire,” the vamp said, sounding almost whiny.

“You’re a god-forsaken whiner is what you are, let us go and maybe we’ll let you live,” Sam said.

“No…no one is letting anyone go, and none of us will be living by time I am done. I am already there in that divine state of undead of course.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about? Why don’t you unchain me and I’ll show you how much of a divine state you’re in,” Sam offered.

“You have to decide, between you, who will be turned,” the vampire said with that cruel vampire certainty that always turned Sam’s stomach.

“Listen, Fang, we’re not interested in your games, this isn’t another stupid sequel to Saw or whatever,” Sam said.

“You have one hour to choose, and then I will return. One of you will be turned, other one devoured. Those are your options. Maul must be avenged.”

“I’m sorry about your friend, it was him or us, you know? Nothing personal, I’m sure you miss him,” Sam said, trying his best to sound empathetic instead of just pathetic.

“I do not accept your apology or sympathy, Maul was my mate. And I cannot move forward without debt to be paid. Your partnership will be ended and I will move on with balance put to rights.”

“Listen, it doesn’t have to be this way. There are a lot of vamps out there, they’ve learned how to not kill humans, to live with it and they’re happy,” Sam offered.

“They are not truly living, and of course neither am I. Becoming vampire is privilege, not curse. Maul was only one who understood.”

“What’s your name and how long have you been a vampire?” Sam asked, noticing the strange accent the guy had, almost Russian, something Slavic maybe?

“You are much nicer than other,” the vampire nodded at Dean’s unmoving form on the floor. “I am Bryce Vosmus, from what is now called, Murmansk Oblast, in far north of Russia.”

“Way up in the Arctic Circle, right? I’ve always wanted to go up there, see the Northern Lights,” Sam said, trying to keep him talking while he figured out how to get out of the chair.

“I am of Sámi people, most of us gone now, our lands polluted. Chernobyl, you know it of course, ruined our homeland. I was far away already, gone to university in Tromsö and never returned. I was lucky to be turned vampire.”

“I’ve only seen pictures, but that whole area has always been somewhere I’ve wanted to travel to, a bucket list kind of place.”

“My understanding is that bucket lists are to be accomplished before one dies,” Bryce said. “Or, if you are one who I will turn, then you can travel there at your leisure. Not ever dying has its own advantages as far as being able to keep traveling wherever you want to.”

“He’s not the one getting turned, Bryce-y Boy,” Dean growled from the floor.

“Oh, so you will be the one to be turned, mister mean one, oh joy of joys, another cranky vampire to join our family,” Bryce said. “Well, I leave it up to both of you. It should be a joint decision, no?” He quickly exited up a set of creaky wooden steps.

“Bryce, wait, he’s bleeding!” Sam called out as the door was about to be closed.

“Sam, I do already know of bleeding, I am vampire as you recall,” Bryce said. “If he is turned, then all will be fine. And if not, then he will be all the more enticing to a new vampire to feast upon.”

The wooden door slammed, and Sam could hear a series of metal clicks as locks and deadbolts were thrown.

“What was all that jawing about?” Dean grumped.

“Just trying to keep him talking so I could do this,” Sam said, finally getting the lock on one of the cuffs sprung. It had been hard to find, but one of the nails in the upholstery of the chair had been loose and it had been the perfect size to slip in the lock. He quickly picked open the other cuff as well as the ones on his ankles. He bent over Dean, working at the one on his collar.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Pretty sure I should be the one worried about you at the moment,” Sam said, trying not to notice how much blood surrounded Dean’s arm on the cement floor. He bent over to see the lock more clearly, his hair brushing Dean’s face.

“Your shoulder, he didn’t make it worse?” Dean asked.

“It’s not happy, but my bone isn’t sticking out of my forearm,” Sam said, regretting actually saying it out loud.

Dean’s eyes widened but he didn’t let himself look down at his own arm situation. “Love the way your hair smells, I ever tell you that, Sammy?” Dean’s uninjured hand found its way to the base of Sam’s skull pulling him down so he could brush his lips against Sam’s.

“Dean…c’mon, I need to get you loose before he comes back,” Sam said against Dean’s mouth. He pressed himself back up into position and got back to work on releasing Dean from the collar. Lock picking was harder only having one working hand and part of the use of another.

“Your hair, god, I just want to keep my face in it all day. Can I do that, Sammy, please?”

“You never say stuff like that, you’re probably going into shock or something, Dean. Conserve your energy until I can get us out of here, okay?”

Dean didn’t answer, and Sam could see he’d passed out again. From blood loss or shock or both, it didn’t matter, he needed to get this lock picked and his brother freed before the crazy vamp came back. He worked the nail harder into the lock, it slipped and gouged into the side of Dean’s neck, drawing blood. Thankful that it wasn’t an artery or something, Sam kept at it, the lock almost clicked open several times.

“Your hour has passed, what is your decision,” Bryce’s voice came out of the darkness.

How had he missed the door opening, all those locks had been so loud when they’d been closed. Maybe there was another entrance to this godforsaken basement?

“Is it you or him?” Bryce asked, right in Sam’s face.

Sam tried to think out the possibilities, without Dean conscious to argue with, it was a lot easier. If Dean was the one who got turned, his possibly life-threatening broken arm situation would presumably be fixed, and he was still contained by the collar. If Sam let Bryce turn him instead, then he knew that he could make himself leave before he hurt Dean, and take Bryce out immediately. There was also the Campbell vampire cure, so he knew there was a chance that it wasn’t forever.“Me, turn me.”

Bryce licked his lips slowly, eyes going half closed with the thought of getting his mouth on that delectable neck of Sam’s. He took Sam in his arms in a parody of an embrace and bent him backward until Sam’s head was resting in Dean’s lap.

Dean didn’t even react at the contact, apparently still unconscious, and Sam was glad that his brother didn’t have to see this happen. He knew it was the right choice in this moment, but choosing to become a monster again, he wasn’t sure Dean could forgive that.

Bryce bit down hard on the side of Sam’s neck, suckled briefly near the carotid artery, making all sorts of disgusting noises as he drank Sam’s blood, it was almost sexual sounding. Sam struggled not to push him away, it felt like an assault, reminding him of all the other times. The smell of the vampire was horrible, musty and old, like something that had needed an hour out in the sun for quite a while.

Bryce finally released his teeth’s hold on Sam’s neck and licked at the wound to seal it up. “You are the most beautiful, complex taste I’ve ever had, just exquisite.” He brought his own forearm up to his mouth and bit into the skin of his wrist over the main vein. He held his wrist to Sam’s mouth. “Drink deep, my Samuel. You and I, we will tear world apart.”

Sam swooned and lost himself to the blood trickling into his mouth, the power of it sweeping him away from anything but the raw pulsing copper taste. It was a surprise to have that all stop when the floor seemed to heave underneath him.

Dean was screaming, he could hear the chain from Dean’s collar clanking against the floor and Bryce struggled against him. Sam tried to sit up and help but he was lost to the flood of Bryce’s blood taking him over. He heard and felt the struggle end, something hit the floor and rolled. When he could smell more of his maker’s blood, his new fangs pushed through his gums as they descended for the first time.

Dean roared in pain and fury, “Sam, no!”

Sam felt his brother’s arm go around his neck and the steady pressure being applied as Dean screamed in pain. He had a moment where he wondered if a sleeper hold would even work on a vampire or not, but then he went back into the black.

***

Dean didn’t know how long he had wasted screaming in pain after putting Sam out, he also had no idea how long a sleeper hold knockout would keep a vampire out. He struggled to find the nail Sam had been using and gave up. A key, Bryce had to have a key on him somewhere. Dean went through all of his pockets and found it in the last one he could reach, every jolt to his arm causing him to nearly lose consciousness. He had to stay with it, otherwise Sam would…well he didn’t know what would happen when Sam woke up as a newly-turned vampire.

The key was hard to fit into the lock without the use of his right arm. He finally managed it, floating in and out of reality. The satisfying snick of the lock opening giving him a small flare of hope. His first thought was to get the collar fastened on Sam’s neck before he woke up, but the chain wouldn’t stretch that far.

Sam’s head was still resting in his lap, his beautiful hair spread out in a fan over his jeans, dark against the pale skin of his neck. Dean struggled just to push Bryce’s body off of him, screaming with the pain. The blood flowed again, and it was too much, he knew he was going to bleed out if he didn’t do something. He ripped the silk scarf off of Bryce’s neck and wound it tightly around his bicep until he could see the bleeding slow to a trickle. He tied the knot off with his teeth and good arm, hoping like hell that it would stay on.

Dean sat up and dragged himself and Sam a little closer to the metal pole the chain and collar was attached to. He almost had the collar around Sam’s neck, the key was in the lock when he heard Sam’s hiss. He turned the key, the lock engaged and Sam came at him, fangs out, suddenly the most terrifying thing he could possibly imagine, was real and right in his face. The power and strength of his brother, amped up to the max with vampire blood. This was not going to be a fair fight.

“Bryce, no! You killed him, you killed my maker!” Sam roared as he spotted Bryce’s head.

Dean rolled away from his brother the moment the weight of Sam’s body was no longer pinning him to the cement floor. It was agony, the tourniquet held but the broken bones moved with a sickening crunch.

Sam lunged at him, stopped only by the length of the chain. He scrabbled at the collar, hissing at the touch of the silver. Dean could see the skin of his neck bubbling up and then healing itself. “You can’t keep me like this! You asshole, let me go!” Sam screamed.

While Sam was busy screaming and carrying on, Dean took the belt off Bryce’s body, tugging it out through the belt loops. He removed the shirt as well, which was easy due to the absence of Bryce’s head. The soft shirt was a knit, maybe wool, it looked fairly clean, not like Dean had much of a choice. He pushed up the blood soaked sleeve of his jacket and finally had a look at the damage. One of his forearm bones jutted out of his skin, jagged and sharp, radius or ulna, it was one of those. He had to get his arm stabilized and splinted to be able to take on Sam.

Glancing around the room, his eyes landed on the mess that had come from the table being overturned, there were wooden stakes long enough to go from his elbow to his wrist. He used Bryce’s shirt to wrap around the wound a couple times, he knew that would help avoid infection if the open wound was covered. The stakes went under and on either side of his arm, Bryce’s belt secured them pretty well. He found the last of a roll of duct tape and used that too. Finally he could move without the intense pain. McGyver himself couldn’t have done a better job.

Sam was still screaming and struggling against the chain and collar that thankfully still had him contained. There was no way to get close to him to get another sleeper hold done, Dean couldn’t risk getting bitten or worse. There were some long-handled shovels in the corner. He grabbed one and whacked Sam in the back of the head, hoping that the one blow would do the trick. At least he knew that it wouldn’t kill him outright thanks to the vampire blood in his system. Sam folded like a cheap card table, hitting the floor, limbs splayed wide, his head thankfully having a soft landing on Bryce’s lap.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, coming closer, with a firm grip on the shovel. He poked at Sam and didn’t get a response.

Dean grabbed the cuffs that Bryce had used to secure Sam to the chair and cuffed his brother’s hands behind his back and his ankles together. There was a thick rope that he used to get the cuffs securely tied together, all as one. Hopefully that would be enough to contain his vamped-up escape artist of a brother for long enough.

He wondered how he was going to manage to get Sam up the stairs and then remembered his thought about there being another entrance to the basement. He searched for an easier exit and found a door that was propped open. It was nice to be right for once. Outside in the night, thankfully his Baby was parked nearby, the grain elevator tower loomed over him blocking out most of the sky. He grumbled over the idea of a vampire driving his car as he opened up the back door and removed everything single thing, tossing it all into the passenger side foot well of the front seat. When it was completely emptied he headed back into the basement for Sam.

He found a hand cart in one of the corners and wrestled Sam’s unconscious body onto it and quickly wheeled him out to the car. The effort to get his brother into the car almost knocked him out again. He had to stop and take a rest, he drank two of the energy drinks from the green cooler. Bleah—they tasted like liquid vitamins and koolaid.

Finally Sam was seat belted in with all three seatbelts holding him down tight, a folded up blanket propped under his head. Sam woke up when Dean ran his hand through his brother’s hair, checking to see if all the head wounds had closed up, thankfully yes.

“I’m going to enjoy draining you,” Sam hissed.

“Sorry, buddy, not gonna get the chance,” Dean said. “That reminds me of something important, thanks.”He stalked back into the building, and drained Bryce’s blood into an empty energy drink bottle. Dean was counting on the vampire cure recipe to be easily accessible in Sam’s books back at their cabin, because he sure as hell didn’t remember the exact recipe. Sam probably would be able to spout it off from memory, but then he wasn’t really Sam anymore and as a vampire, he probably wouldn’t want to be a bit helpful.

Dean knew that he had to get Sam turned back into a human before he could even stop to get his arm looked at. Both of their cell phones were in the glove box and according to Google maps the abandoned grain elevator where they currently were was located about an hour south of Whitefish.

_No problemo…_

After he’d been driving for a while, his injured arm propped up on the back of the seat, he realized it had been a while, the tourniquet needed to come off asap before it did permanent damage. He untied the silk scarf with his teeth while keeping one eye on the road. He slowly let some of the pressure off. With the dome light turned on, he could see a small red mark bloom on the vamp’s shirt wrapped around his arm, but it didn’t soak through. Some good news—finally.

“I can smell it, all of that beautiful blood, and fuck do you ever smell good, Dean,” Sam said with a hiss.

He wasn’t ever going to be able to get used to that hiss, wouldn’t get used to it if he could help it. Time to commiserate based on his own unfortunate temporary vampire situation. “I remember thinking that, how good you smelled when I got turned.”

“You mean when I let you get turned, _on purpose_ ,” Sam, his brother who was now a vampire said with that awful hiss.

“Yeah, that was a fun time, and remember what we learned? Thanks to dear old grandpa Campbell?”

“No, it won’t work, that cure won’t work, you don’t how to make it,” Sam said. “And even if you do manage to make it, you sure as hell, can’t make me drink it.”

“You will and you’ll change back and then you’ll drive me to the fucking hospital in town. That’s how it’s gotta go, Sam, you know this, I know you do.”

“Or how about this—I turn you, your arm heals up, no hospital required and we go feed on the world together, forever.”

“Aww, how fucking romantic is that. Give me a break, Sammy, we both know you’d be a Lenore kind of vamp, holding out on ever drinking human blood, living off of cattle. That’d drive me batshit.”

Sam hissed. “No, not happening, you will be my mate. I need it, Dean, need _your_ blood. I need to taste you, drink you down, have you back inside me, and me in you.”

“Ooh, sounds so sexy, but sorry, not gonna happen, Sam. “

  
“I feel so damn good now, my shoulder is fine, nothing hurts, my head even feels right. It’s amazing how alive I feel, better than I’ve felt in fucking years,” Sam said.

“And yet, amazing how undead you are,” Dean said.

“Dean, if you let me turn you, your broken arm will be fixed, your knees will no longer ache, the back pains you’re always complaining about—all that pain will be gone, you’ll feel young and vigorous again. And think of what the sex will be like again—can you even imagine the two of us going at it vampire style?”

“You paint a pretty picture, but I don’t want to be that, even with you.”

Dean’s compound fracture throbbed at the offer to be cured. Dean briefly considered Sam’s offer, how it would all be different, but still the same. They’d be together, they’d be monsters together, which they already kind of were, really. Especially if you listened to some of their foes over the years.

“You’re thinking about it, I can practically taste it, I can hear your heart speed up at the thought of us fucking for the rest of forever. Dean, you’re already my mate, but now I’d be your maker, our bond would be even more incredible. I’d never be able to hide a thing from you again.”

  
“And vice versa right? That’s supposed to be a selling point somehow?”

“You know you’d love it, knowing every single little thing I never tell you. All the secrets we keep, that have always come back and bitten us right in the ass would be cleared away. Clean slate, washed clean with the blood we share.”

“No, Sam, I don’t want to. And I know you really don’t want this, you’d never have chosen this, to be a monster like this, much less to turn me into one too.”

“I have chosen this once before, you even called me a monster then,” Sam said.

“That was different,” Dean said. “You thought you were helping people, that you were doing the right thing. You know this is wrong.”

“Has my big brother finally acquired some nuance after all these years of living in his black and white world?” Sam sneered.

“You’re the one that gave me that, Sam. You showed me how to work in the grey areas, that monsters weren’t all cut and dried evil without question. I learned all that from you.”

“It’s different now that I’m this new creation. God, the possibility of it, Dean. You and me, together forever, just think of it.”

“Dude, that’s nothing new. We already know we’re going to be together forever. That was the deal, remember up in Heaven, Winchesterland?”

“Winchesterland, Heaven, you think that’s still where we’re headed after all we’ve done? We were both already monsters, long ago, no wonder you felt so comfortable in Purgatory, right?”

“Sam, we saved the fucking world, three or four times, I’ve honestly lost track. If we don’t have some kind of eternal reward or whatever then we’ll have to make one for ourselves.”

Sam goes quiet after that, and Dean speeds even faster, urging Baby to get them back home.

*****

Pulling up in the driveway of their cabin, Dean has never been so relieved to see its old sagging roof. Sam’s not moving or saying anything, and Dean has to take the chance on leaving him in the car.

“I’ll be right back with an energizing cocktail, don’t go anywhere,” Dean says.

“Fuck you,” Sam hisses.

It takes Dean at least fifteen minutes to find the recipe, he hasn’t quite learned Sam’s arcane filing methodology in the new, smaller library. He gets the cure all mixed up with the blood he’d drained from Bryce. He remembers how he’d struggled to get it all down when he’d had to drink it, his grandfather and Sam watching the whole time, ready to kill him if he didn’t.

Dean headed back out to the car and was pleasantly surprised to see Sam was still secured in the back seat. His clothing was in disarray so he has obviously been trying to thrash his way out of the seatbelts. His eyes tracked Dean’s progress across the yard.

“Here we go, bet you’re real thirsty by now,” Dean said, holding up the glass.

Sam’s mouth opened as he panted, teeth biting into his own lip.

“Want me to go get you a sippy cup or a straw?” Dean teased.

Sam growled and hissed at him.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to do this, believe me I know. Been there, done that and all. But you are Sam Fucking Winchester, and you need to come back to me now.”

Sam rolled his eyes and finally nodded, grimacing with that mouthful of sharp teeth.

  
Dean held the cup up to Sam’s mouth and watched as he drank the foul mixture down to the very last drop. He untied the rope connecting the cuffs to Sam’s ankles and got ready to turn the key for the cuffs to let him go.

Sam began to throw up, blood and everything else, most of it landed outside of the car, thank god for very small favors.

Dean unlocked the handcuffs, while Sam was still throwing up the rest of the blood. After unlocking each seat belt, he missed what came next, collapsing from his own blood loss. Something about an untreated compound fracture sending him back down into the blessed blackness.

***

Sam finally came back to himself, still tangled up in seatbelts and ropes and cuffs, but they’re thankfully all undone. Dean had collapsed outside near the car. His blood had soaked through the contraption he’d constructed around his broken arm. Sam found the last energy drink still left in the cooler, and drained it just to get the taste of blood and vomit out of his mouth.

He carefully lifted Dean’s limp body into the backseat with his one good arm, strapping him in with the seatbelts. Sam was bummed that his shoulder was busted all over again, but he quickly got the car started and headed down the mountain to take Dean to the hospital in Whitefish. He hoped that he hadn’t taken too long to get his shit together. He knew that he would have to give Dean a blood transfusion because their blood types matched and hoped there wasn’t any vampire blood residue. It wasn’t exactly something he could ask the friendly nurses in the ER.

Dean’s surgery was over quickly, and Sam checked him out from the hospital in a day and a half. The long drive back up the mountain to their cabin was quiet, both of them not knowing what to say about the whole experience.

“You got me Snuffys? Aww, man, that makes it even worse,” Dean said, when he saw the bags on the workbench.

“I can go back and get us some tomorrow if you really want it,” Sam said, “But I’m too tired right now.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad we kicked ass and got back home. That’s what counts.”

“I can make us something for dinner later, I’m feeling like I should go lay down for a bit,” Sam said.

Dean followed him into their bedroom and laid down in bed next to him. They held each other in the quiet for a long time, neither one needing to say or do anything. Just being thankful that they were in each other’s arms, (no matter how broken they might be) again meant everything.

“I’m sorry for saying all that shit when I was a vamp,” Sam finally said, breaking the silence.

“’s all good, don’t worry about it. I’m just really glad we’re not monsters, Sammy,” Dean said. “Although you did make a pretty compelling case for all the hot vamp on vamp sex we could have.”

“Tell me you didn’t consider it,” Sam said.

“Oh hell yes I did, of course, don’t forget I was briefly a vamp myself. I remember how fucking amazing you smelled and felt. You were damn lucky Grandpa Campbell was there, that’s all I’m saying about that.”

“Could we…I mean, do you think it would hurt if we—” Sam tried to ask, turning red as he wasn’t quite able to finish his question.

“Wait, hold on, you want to role play vampire sex…now? Why Samuel Winchester you naughty little minx,” Dean said, even though he knew that wasn’t what Sam was asking for.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sam demanded. “You owe me for saving your ass.”

“I’d say we owe each other, there was some mutual ass saving going on.”

“Depends on what you want done to your ass now I guess,” Sam said.

“Shutting up and kissing you now,” Dean said, scooting up to be in kissing range.

Sam bit down hard on the cord of Dean’s neck, then softly nipped at the skin over and over until he had Dean writhing. But the writhing hurt too much, so Dean had to stop and stabilize himself. Laying on his back with Sam looming over him just like he always loved so much that he could never say. That was even better.

There was a possessive flash in Sam’s eye as he took over Dean’s mouth, tongue plunging in deep and hard, with a whole lot more teeth involved than usual. Dean was going to stop and give Sam a hard time about it until the moment when the sheer pleasure of it made his whole world blank out white and hot, the intense heat of it, being bitten and taken and consumed. He could imagine it, living forever, loving forever, like they were always meant to be.

He came back to himself when Sam slowly flopped over onto his back, his hand in his own jeans, jacking himself with his good hand. Dean placed his own hand around Sam’s, gripping even harder, making different movements that increased the blush of pleasure he could see flushing down his brothers’ neck. He bit down on the straining cord of Sam’s neck, sucking the blood to the surface, imagining being able to drink it down, to taste Sam, have him inside him always.

“Want you, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean got up from their bed, removed his messy boxers and jeans and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He leaned over the desk, resting his chest and injured arm on it comfortably. He reached around behind himself and with the other hand began to get himself ready, a finger inside, then two, a pause for more lube and steadily pumping in and out, stretching himself open for Sam.

Sam who was on their bed, still stroking himself slowly, in time with the movements Dean was making.

“You doing this or what?” Dean asked, grinning over his shoulder and wiggling his ass.

Sam groaned at the sight, grabbing himself at the base of his rock hard cock. “God, the sight of you.”

“I need it, Sammy, c’mon,” Dean said, now with three of his fingers pumping in and out of his hole, ready to be filled with what he really wanted.

He heard Sam move and his clothes hitting the floor, he closed his eyes when Sam’s hand stopped his own from moving.

“Can you keep them in there, while I?” Sam asked.

“Let’s try it, I might not be walking well for a few days, but that’s okay with me. Wasn’t planning on doing much any way. Won’t be able to hold this position for long, my arm is getting tired,” Dean said.

“Won’t take long, I’m barely going to make inside you at this point,” Sam said, his voice almost trembling with holding himself back.

Dean kept two fingers inside himself as Sam pressed in and under them, the fullness, the too-muchness of it was mind blowing, he couldn’t do anything but press back into Sam, wanting more and more until Sam began to thrust and move. Dean kept his fingers motionless at first but then started counter thrusting and his knees nearly buckled from the feeling.

“Dean, oh god, I can’t—“ Sam said, thrusting wildly and then going still.

Sam curled over his back, breathing hard and wrapped his hand around Dean, where they were both surprised he was hard all over again.

“You’re so fucking good to me, Sammy, don’t need a fucking vampire for this,” Dean said, pressing his hips back into Sam’s, right where Sam was still inside him, still hard against his own fingers.

Sam changed the angle of his thrusts just slightly and was hitting Dean in just the right place, the pressure made him see stars in the best sort of way, Sam quickly jacking him all the way to completion.

Dean was glad that his chest was already supported on the desk, otherwise he would have likely hit the floor. Sam pulled out slowly, and then gently removed Dean’s fingers as well. He licked the two fingers clean and then kissed Dean deeply, until their taste had been fully shared between them. Dean wished he could get hard again, but two times was enough for now.

After Sam helped Dean back to their bed, he left for the bathroom and returned with a washcloth, cleaning Dean up gently. Sam’s left arm and his own right arm had made it a little more challenging than usual to figure out the spatial logistics, but they had managed to have some relieved, celebratory non-vampire sex happen. Even with the bulky cast on Dean’s arm and Sam’s shoulder back in a sling, it was better than good. They fell asleep together, satisfied, both happy that they had made the choice to stay human.

_The End_


End file.
